Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional technology, which uses an LED as a light source device for illuminating a liquid crystal panel, and which dissipates heat generated by the LED, for example. In this Patent Document 1, at least a heat dissipating plate, a heat pipe, a heat sink, and a cooling fan are disposed below the LED. Heat generated by the LED is conducted to the heat sink through the heat dissipating plate as well as the heat pipe, and the heat is then dissipated there, and by further using the cooling fan to blow wind to an area between each fin of the heat sink, the above-mentioned heat dissipation is promoted.